Shadowhunter high
by Fourtris4lyfe
Summary: When Clary lived with the rest of the gang at the institue tens of demons came to the institute every day for her. For there protect she made a portal and ran far away. She had a different life for 2 years until they found her. -Clace-


**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES!** CASSANDRA** CLARE DOES!**

Clary POV

I am writing a note in a bottle to go out in the lake. If someone was able to find it, they would probably find it 100 years from now.

_Dear Jace,_

_I love you very much and I have since the first time I saw you. I miss you and I always will. I left you because demons kept chasing after me. Getting _

_your family members killed. I couldnt risk that. And if you do end up finding this, dont look for me. Im crying right now of just the thought of you. _

_Ill miss you Jace, Alec, Magnus, Simon and Izzy. Goodbye._

_- Clarrisa Fray _

I roll up the sheet of paper and pop it in the bottle. Slipping the cap on. I let the bottle go in the rapid waves of the lake. Forget about them, stop thinking about them. The more ill think about them the more i'll want to go back to them. But I must remember the reason I left, to protect their family.

I took a portal to California 2 days ago. I was able to find a apartment near the school. A new life ill be having, a new life

* * *

><p>2 years layer..<p>

Im 18 now, senior year! Yess!

I still cant beleive ive lasted 2 years without my old friends. I still wonder what it would be like if I stayed there at the institute. Would Alec be dead? I dont know.

I put on a white tanktop with a leather jacket. I also put on some black leggings. I grab a granola bar and head out to walk to school.

My locker is on the top floor with the other seniors. Inside I put a mirror but when I open the mirror it has a photo of me and Jace. A tear runs down my eyes.

"I miss you Jace" I whisper

My first song of the day is music class. Today we're performing a song. I love singing.

I volunteered to go first, im singing Burn by Ellie Goulding.

_We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing_  
><em>'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something<em>  
><em>They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space<em>  
><em>Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race<em>

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
><em>Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world<em>  
><em>We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky<em>  
><em>'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire<em>  
><em>Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire<em>

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
><em>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<em>  
><em>Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<em>  
><em>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<em>

_We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now_  
><em>And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out<em>  
><em>Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up<em>  
><em>And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping<em>

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
><em>Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world<em>  
><em>We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky<em>  
><em>'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire<em>  
><em>Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire<em>

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
><em>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<em>  
><em>Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<em>  
><em>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<em>

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
><em>Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world<em>

_We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_  
><em>Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)<em>

_We can light it up, up, up_  
><em>So they can't put it out, out, out<em>  
><em>We can light it up, up, up<em>  
><em>So they can't put it out, out, out<em>  
><em>We can light it up, up, up<em>  
><em>So they can't put it out, out, out<em>  
><em>We can light it up, up, up<em>  
><em>So they can't put it out, out, out<em>

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
><em>Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world<em>  
><em>We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky<em>  
><em>'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire<em>  
><em>Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire<em>

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
><em>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<em>  
><em>Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<em>  
><em>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<em>

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
><em>Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world<em>  
><em>We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky<em>  
><em>'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire<em>  
><em>Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire<em>

_And we gonna let it burn_

Everyone starts clapping when our teacher starts speaking "Today we have a new student" A boy that looks very familiar walks in the room. _Simon. Simon Lewis. _If hes here then... Oh No Jace probably got the letter and tracked me down. Dang it, stupid me. I quickly draw a invisiblility rune where people cant see it.

I run out of class to my locker when I bump into Jace. Dang it, luckily he cant see me. Before he went out to grab me I ran but he got my steele. It had to be the steele he can track the owner of the steele. I do my combination fast to grab my backpack.

And then the bell rings.

I run at the speed of light. And see Izzy talking to Alec. I took her pen and drew a mustache on a random kid. I agree with Izzy it is fun to mess with mundanes when they cant see you.

* * *

><p>Jace POV<p>

last week I found that letter in the bottle. I had to go looking for her I had to. Magnus was able to track her down with the letter. The worst thing was we had to go to a mundane school.

"Izzy, I found a clue of clary" I tossed across the dinner table, a steele.

"What makes you think its hers?" She snots "Many shadowhunters could be there or be coming."

"Well ya we all know that shadowhunters eyes never leave how handsome I am" I smirk

"Shut up" she sends with a death glare.

"Fiesty" before she can say anything I start to talk to magnus. "Tomorrow I need to track her down, please find her with it"

"Im not an Angel. But you can call be Angel Magnus. "

"Well please try! I love her and miss her very much."

(The Next Day)

Clary POV

I put on some jean shorts and a black sweater with a hood. Since I dont have a steele I cant conceal myself. So if I see Jace I will put my hood up.

I park right in front of the school. I see a car that is driving to park next to me. And I then see the Driver. Magnus. Dang it. I grab my back pack and head inside.

Usually I would open my locker and look at the photo of me and Jace. But today I dont, if he sees me looking at it he will know me. I drop my bag in my locker and head to my first class.

I smell a demon, this is not good. I cant just go killing a demon while everyone thinks it looks like a human. Ugh.

Ms. S starts to talk " We have some more new students, Jace, Alec and Izzy." Dang it. I put my hood up, while looking down at my book." There were 3 open seat behind me. Ill have to kill the demon now. But then Jace starts to talk.

"Do you know anyone named Clarissa Fray?" I look at the teacher with her looking at me. I put my first finger up to my mouth to tell her not to tell.

"I know her, but I dont think she'll be here today" I stand up still with my hood on and walk up.

I whisper in Ms S ear "there is a demon, im going to kill it. I ran away from those 3 to protect them. I dont want them to know im here." SHe was a shadowhunter, she nods. I then walk out and run to my locker getting my daggers hidden in the back.

The hallway is empty except for 10 demons I hide behind a pole, I cant take dwn them all. I take my hood off and text Ms. S .

_I cant take them all down, can you come and help? - Me_

_Ill tell Jace and the others - Ms. S_

_NO NVM I CAN TAKE THEM DOWN - Me_

_Ok but if I here anything bad Im telling them to help you - Ms. S_

_Not that I want any help, bye -Me_

_Be careful - Ms. S_

I just think to myself, Im gonna die. I hop out of behind the pole and start fighting. I take out the sword jace gave me before and use that. I am surrounded by demons. Just great. I do I back flip and go on a pole. I have 1 dagger left and 5 demons left. I take my best shot and when I throw the dagger the demon catches it at throw it at me it hit me but didnt go far. I fell on the ground screaming, I took the dagger out of my shoulder.

I look at my shoulder, rapidly bleeding. I did another flip taking down 2 demons. 3 left. I blink my eyes and they're all dead. Thats when I see Alec, Jace and Izzy standing there. Why did I have to scream?! I put my hood up and run as fast as I can but then something grips my wrist. I almost forgot, Jace is faster then me.

I let him turn me around he looks at me and a tear runs down my face. He wipes it with his thumb and draws the healing rune with his steele on me.

"Clary I have never stopped loving you and I want you to know that" He looks into my green eyes.

"i love you, too" And at that moment we kissed like we never have. I missed him so much and Im glad to have him back.


End file.
